Cheryl Hardwick
Cheryl E. Hardwick (b. 1944)Reference website worked as a composer for SESAME STREET & performed the voice of 1 of the Oinker Sisters & 1 of How Now Brown's Moo Wave cows. She was part of the team of SESAME STREET musical personnel that won the Daytime Emmy for Outstanding Achievement in Music Direction & Composition in 1990. She has a Master's degree in piano performance from The Juilliard School, a skill that earned her the distinction of being the 1st female member of the original Saturday Night Live band. She later became the musical director on the show from 1986 until 2000, & was married to Saturday Night Live head writer Michael O'Donoghue until his death in 1994. ''SESAME STREET'' Song Credits File:14 Carrot Love.jpg|"14 Carrot Love" File:ABC Disco.jpg|"ABC Disco" File:A Friend for All Seasons.jpg|"A Friend for All Seasons" File:3161 x.jpg|"[http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Birdland_(song) BIRD'''land]" File:Cereal Girl.jpg|"Cereal Girl" File:Come Join Us.jpg|"Come Join Us" File:The Countess Counts.jpg|"[http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/The_Countess_Counts The '''Countess Counts]" File:Dee Dee Dee Dee Dog.jpg|"Dee Dee Dee Dee Dog" File:Disco Toothbrush.jpg|"Disco Toothbrush" File:3047 e.jpg|"Down Home Tummy-Fillin'-Good for You Healthy Food" File:Worms 1.jpg|"[[Earth, Rain and Mud|Earth, RAIN & MUD]]"|link=Earth, Rain and Mud File:Let's All Exercise.jpg|"Exercise" File:Grouch Girls Don't Wanna Have Fun.jpg|"[[Grouch Girls Don't Wanna Have Fun|'GROUCH' Girls DON'T Wanna Have Fun]]"|link=Grouch Girls Don't Wanna Have Fun File:Monsterpiece Theater Guys & Dolls.jpg|"Guys & Dolls" File:Hair Brush.jpg|"Hair Brush" File:I Get There.jpg|"I Get There" File:2107 o.jpg|"If You Listen to a Tune" File:Just Throw It My Way.jpg|"[[Just Throw It My Way|Just Throw IT MY Way]]"|link=Just Throw It My Way File:Kids Just Love to Brush.jpg|"Kids Just Love to Brush" File:3047 g.jpg|"Nine, Nine, Nine" File:Oh, How I Miss My X.jpg|"Oh, How I Miss My X" File:3047 b.jpg|"Proud & Happy" File:Put It in the Trash Can.jpg|"[[Put It in the Trash Can|Put IT in the TRASH CAN]]"|link=Put It in the Trash Can File:7 Goldfish.jpg|"[http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Seven_Goldfish Seven Goldfish]" File:Singing in the Shower.jpg|"Singing in the Shower" File:Spring is Here.jpg|"Spring is Here" File:Standing at the Bus Stop Sign.jpg|"Standing at the Bus Stop Sign" File:Street Garden Cooperation.jpg|"Street Garden Cooperation" 3047 c.jpg|"TOASTER" File:The Paperclip.jpg|"The Paperclip" File:The Shagri-Las.jpg|"The Shagri-Las" File:That's How We Got Here.jpg|"That's How I Got Here" File:We Call Them All Important.jpg|"We Call Them All Important" File:We'll Watch Out for You.jpg|"We'll Watch Out for You" External links *Cheryl Hardwick on IMDb Proof Videos [[Grouch Girls Don't Wanna Have Fun|'GROUCH' Girls DON'T Wanna Have Fun]] File:"Sesame Street" "Grouch Girls Don't Wanna Have Fun" File:"Sesame Street" - "Grouch Girls Don't Wanna Have Fun" File:"Grouch Girls Don't Wanna Have Fun" File:Sesame Street "Grouch Girls Don't Wanna Have Fun" File:Grouch Girls Don't Wanna Have Fun File:Grouch Girls Don't Wanna Have Fun (Villainess Tribute) [[Put It in the Trash Can|Put IT in the TRASH CAN]] File:Sesame Street - "In the Trash Can" File:Put It in the Trash Can File:"Put It in the Trash Can" [[Earth, Rain and Mud|Earth, RAIN & MUD]] File:Slimey & band Sings "Earth, Wind and Mud" File:Sesame Street Earth, Rain & Mud Sung By Slimey & Band [[Just Throw It My Way|Just Throw IT MY Way]] File:Sesame Street - Just Throw It My Way File:"Sesame Street" - "Just Throw It My Way" File:"Just Throw it My Way" File:Oscar the Grouch singin "Just Throw It My Way" in German See also *Cheryl Hardwick on the Muppet Wiki *Cheryl Hardwick on the [http://oscarthegrouch.wikia.com/wiki/The_Oscar_the_Grouch_Wiki OSCAR THE GROUCH Wiki] Page Navigation Category:All articles Category:All pages Category:Articles Hardwick, Cheryl Hardwick, Cheryl Category:Pages Category:Sesame Street Category:Sesame Street articles Category:Sesame Street pages